


The Sky is Falling

by bokmalbitch



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Blood, Bård Ylvisåker - Freeform, Chickens, Death, Vegard Ylvisåker - Freeform, ylvis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokmalbitch/pseuds/bokmalbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what I call a Chick Fic. Enjoy, and don't hate me afterwards. I apologize in advance.</p><p>**You HAVE to watch the video in the end notes after you read for it to make sense.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky is Falling

The rolling thunder sent a startling tremor through the earth. Bård glanced up at the roiling clouds, wondering how many moments he had left before the sky would fall upon him. He picked up speed, pounding his feet into the dirt as he raced to his older brother’s house, just down the road from his own.

He knew it had been a terrible idea to accept the deal. Campbell, a man they never met nor heard of before, offered to help pay for Ylvis’ new endeavors without even asking for promotion of his company. Bård was wary about the transaction, but convinced himself that it was nothing but an act of kindness. The brothers were quite uncomfortable about taking charity, but figured they could find a way to pay the man back for his gift.

Talking with Campbell was like trying to communicate with another species. He was very kind, but his manner was unsettling. Bård had this lurking feeling ever since he met the man, and now his suspicions were confirmed. It was Magnus that broke the news about Campbell to Bård, just a few minutes before he sprinted towards Vegard’s house. He hoped he wouldn’t be too late.

Bård staggered onto the porch and noticed the door was ajar. His heart began to pound harder as he slowly pushed the door open and stepped onto the cold tile. He immediately knew something was wrong, and a wave of nausea washed over him. The room smelled metallic, and as he tiptoed farther into the house he discovered that blood was smeared all over the floor, leading into the kitchen. Feathers were drifting in the air and scattered everywhere.

Bård began clutching his chest, unable to catch his breath. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, but he was only able to gasp and wheeze erratically. Somehow he managed to drag himself into the kitchen.

Bård’s beady eyes scanned the room, but Campbell was nowhere to be found. Bård noticed a large pot on the stove, recently used. On the table lay a bloody knife and various spices scattered all over. Still wheezing, he followed a trail of blood that led up into the cabinet. He flung the cabinet door open, discovering several cans of soup. He hastily moved the cans out of the way… revealing that his worst nightmare had come true.

There on the first shelf sat a can of Campbell’s Chicken Noodle Soup.

Bård began screaming, unable to stop. _Vegard is dead!!_ He stumbled out the back door and ran into the brewing storm above like a chicken with its head cut off. The unrelenting storm poured down. 

_The sky is falling, the sky is falling…_

**Author's Note:**

> Are you wondering why I made so many chicken references? Watch this video, and it will all make sense. 
> 
> http://tywuh.tumblr.com/post/26691007059
> 
> (Yes, they are chickens in this story. I am so so so sorry.) This was just for my own amusement.


End file.
